kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glide
is an ability that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In Kingdom Hearts it is a Shared Ability, in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix it is a Growth Ability learned and upgraded by leveling up Final Form, and in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days it is an ability panel that can be upgraded from Glide LV1 to Glide LV2, Glide LV3, Glide LV4, and Glide LV5 by linking panels. Glide allows you to ride the wind and travel over distances in the air. It can be used as a faster mode of transportation than running, or as an evasion technique. This ability can be activated in midair by holding down in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, in Kingdom Hearts II, in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. If the button is held down without indicating a direction on the control stick or pad, you will slowly descend in place. Leveling up Glide in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days increases gliding speed. Learning Glide ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Sora learns Glide after sealing the Keyhole in Neverland. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *Sora learns Glide when he first enters Neverland. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Final Form has Glide LV1 as a default ability. *Sora learns Glide LV1 after leveling Final Form to level 3. *Final Form learns Glide LV2 at level 3. *Sora learns Glide LV2 after leveling Final Form to level 5. *Final Form learns Glide LV3 at level 5. *Sora learns Glide LV3 after leveling Final Form to level 7. *Final Form learns Glide MAX at level 7. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' * Glide ③ is received after completing Mission 53. * Glide ⑤ can be redeemed from the Moogle Shop for 150 Challenge Sigils. * Glide LV+ Ⓛ is a clear bonus for Mission 76, can be found in a treasure chest at the Cave of Wonders during Mission 68, can be purchased for 1000 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Expert rank, and can be redeemed from the Moogle Shop for 170 Challenge Sigils. Panels which link to Glide * : Allows you to lock on to a target while gliding to automatically move toward it. * : Allows you to slam past foes by gliding right after you begin an Air Slide. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Ventus learns Glide after agreeing to go to the Mermaid Lagoon with Peter Pan in Never Land. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *Data Sora learns Glide from a panel in the Status Matrix. See also *Superglide *Mobile Action fr:Vol plané Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded abilities